emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7483 (21st April 2016)
Plot Rakesh notices Belle quickly dressing in the office as Jermaine hides under the desk. He persuades Lisa to get her bag and go before she spots them. Belle quickly begins blowing out the candles but accidentally knocks one into the office waste bin. Chrissie tells Andy that she went to see Cain in an attempt to persuade him to provide him with Debbie's contact details. She tells him she even explained about him keeping quiet over Lawrence's attack to prove his loyalty, but doesn't think it helped much. Rakesh is surprised when he sees Belle is with Dr Bailey and she asks him to leave her to talk with Rakesh alone. Rakesh informs her that the alarm was tripped and the police are on their way. A guilty Rhona confesses to Pierce that the suspect in the hit and run that the police have been unable to find is Kirin, Rakesh's son and Vanessa's former partner. Belle informs Rakesh that Dr Bailey believes she is older than seventeen and begs him not to say anything to Lisa when he guesses that he's married as well. As they talk, the sprinklers are set off, soaking them and all the factory stock. Vanessa is annoyed when Pierce accuses her of knowing Kirin's whereabouts in the pub. Rakesh and Belle manage to put the fire out as Rishi and Jai arrive at the factory and find the damaged stock. Belle begs Rakesh to cover for her. Cain calls Debbie and she agrees to allow Andy to have her number. Rakesh covers to Rishi and Jai that he doesn't know how the fire started and that Belle arrived after the alarm went off. Holly apologises to Moira, insisting she won't cause any more trouble. Tracy uses Finn as a wing-man in the pub as she tries to flirt with David. When all else fails, she decides to resort to a 'sexy hair flick' to grab David's attention but accidentally ends up hitting him in the nose with her hand instead. Pierce publicly accuses Rakesh of covering Kirin's whereabouts in the pub and informs him he'll be reporting him to the police. Andy is shocked when Cain presents him with Debbie's contact number. Pierce is annoyed when the police inform him they can't act without evidence. PC Swirling suspects arson at the factory when Jai discovers the CCTV has been turned off and the bin was set alight. Presuming the person responsible had a key, he asks if Rishi and Jai have any idea who could be responsible. Zak arrives back at Dale Head after spending the afternoon walking. Joanie tells him she'll return the ring to Rishi in the morning and they make up. Andy is ecstatic after talking to Sarah on the phone. He tells Chrissie that Debbie's invited him over to France. Chrissie suggests she accompany him, promising to stay at the hotel while he goes off and spends time with Debbie and the kids. Andy agrees. Tracy goes to see David and builds herself up to confess her feelings for him. He gets distracted by a voicemail from Hotten General requiring him to attend an appointment tomorrow and asks Tracy to leave. Bernice is annoyed when Chrissie informs them that she and Andy are leaving for France immediately, meaning they'll have to cancel their cruise. Joanie is stunned as Zak is arrested on suspicion of arson. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Fire Investigator - Owen Tomlin *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room *Smithy Cottage - Living room and exterior *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Sitting room and dining room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and front garden *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,670,000 (35th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes